A connector for contacting one or more conductor tracks provided on a flexfoil to corresponding conducting inserts is described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,336. The connector shown in this patent comprises a body of insulating material, which is provided with at least one insert hole for inserting an insert to be contacted and a recess for receiving at least part of the flexfoil, which recess overlaps the insert hole and is in connection with the insert hole in the region of overlap, as well as a spring clip, in which connector, in the assembled position, the conductor tracks face the associated insert holes and the spring clip, bearing against the side of the flexfoil facing from the conductor tracks, presses the conductor tracks at least partially into the respective insert holes.
By means of such a connector, a number of conductor tracks provided on a flexible strip, also referred to as flexfoil, are contacted to inserts in the form of contact pins. By a U-shaped spring clip, two spring clip legs, attached in recesses on either side of the body, are pressed against two contact pins inserted into the respective insert holes.
Furthermore, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,745, a U-shaped spring clip is also used to press a conductor track against a contact pin. The spring clip is arrested in an insert hole wider as to the contact pin.